Glitch (223)
Glitch, A.K.A. Experiment 223, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to cause invaded technology to turn on its owners by acting like a computer virus. His one true place is in Lilo's portable game console, where he causes gameplay to become more difficult to win. Bio Experiment 223 was the 223rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to invade technology like a computer virus and cause it to turn on its owners. 223 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 223's pod eventually made its way to a baseball pitching machine, where it was used as a softball. When the pitching machine went out of control, the experiment pod was batted away by Slugger and flung onto the Lick-o'-Matic at the Pelekais' house. The Lick-o'-Matic, mistaking the pod for a stamp, licked it, activating 223. 223 then took over the Lick-o'-Matic and caused it to throw tomatoes at Pleakley. Shortly after, 223 passed through the house's power lines and into the main computer, from where he took over all of the house's technology that Jumba had built earlier when he was upgrading their home. Before long, 223 locked the entire house down, trapping the residents whom he picked off one by one, but not before the five split up to investigate the source of the problem. When Jumba discovered that 223 had taken over the house's main computer and tried to reason with the latter, 223 locked the former in the bedroom, then later trapped Nani in the attic and Pleakley under the couch. 223 targeted Lilo and Stitch next by blowing them away with a ceiling fan and nearly putting Lilo in the dryer after her butt got stuck in the vacuum cleaner. However, they were able to download 223, named Glitch, out of the computer system and into Lilo's portable video game console, thus trapping him in his one true place. Leroy & Stitch'' At an unknown point, Lilo released Glitch from her handheld video game console. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Glitch, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Glitch participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Glitch is a conniving experiment, reveling in wreaking havoc through technology and causing it to turn on its owners. He is fairly intelligent, preferring to get rid of his victims one by one. However, after being removed from the technology he once controlled and trapped in a video game, he has since grown to like being part of it, as he can now battle opponents and make games harder to win. Biology Appearance Glitch is a bright green experiment, surrounded by yellow light, with a round torso, pudgy arms and legs, a large round hourglass-shaped head with a wide mouth, round blue nose, dark blue eyes, a small blue arrow-shaped mark above his face and two thin antennae with green tips that resembles a cross between Morpholomew (316) and Poxy (222). Special Abilities Glitch's body seems to be electron-based, and he can therefore convert himself into a machine's wires. He can then overload the main control system of the machine and take over, acting like a computer virus. He can turn technology against owners by entering the instrument and controlling it. Glitch has hacking skills and is able to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye. He can jump high and curl into a ball. He is able to invade any computer-based devices (PC, smartphone, car entertainment system, cell phone, etc.). Weaknesses It appears as if when Glitch is intentionally placed or "downloaded" into a machine, he really has no control and becomes a part of it, referring to when Lilo trapped him in her portable game console. Trivia *Glitch is named after a problem of technologies (e.g. computers or video games), which is also known as "bugs". *Glitch is the second experiment to cause malfunctioning to electronic devices, the first being Shortstuff. *Glitch is one of the rare experiments to have dark blue eyes instead of black ones like most of the rest. *Glitch is one of two known experiments that lives with Lilo and Stitch, the other being Belle. *Glitch's pod color is green. *Glitch is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 223. Primary function: Turns technology against its owner". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Captured experiments